


Any second now

by Oblako



Series: Stargate One String Fest [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: SGA. МакКей|Шеппард. AU «The Tao of Rodney» План МакКея и Беккета не удался. Родни вознесся. На что пойдет Шеппард, чтобы заставить его вернуться на Атлантиду. А+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any second now

По крайней мере, здесь нет камер.  
А зря. Такой вид. Город как на ладони.  
Хотел бы я когда-нибудь привести тебя сюда.  
Собственно… В некотором смысле, именно это я и собираюсь сделать, да?

Знаешь, Атлантис не верит, что это сработает.  
Но всё равно помогает мне, моя девочка.  
Когда Ронон и Тейла вернутся и поднимут тревогу, будет уже поздно. В любом случае.

Давай я сяду вот здесь. И подожду тебя.  
А это тебе стимул.  
Тц, ммм… вот так.  
Думаю, ты знаком с концепцией? Когда крови станет недостаточно для циркуляции, мозг погибнет от недостатка кислорода.  
Видишь, даю тебе время  
для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями,  
силами, или что там происходит в твоём гениальном сознании.

У меня тут всё есть – бинты, радио, всё, что нужно, чтобы ты меня спас. Подходи в любое время.

Элизабет говорит, что нет выбора. Что надо продолжать. Идти дальше.  
Она, конечно, права. Они смогут.  
Только знаешь что? Если у меня не получится… Мне уже всё равно.

В любое время, Родни.


End file.
